Business applications enable businesses the ability to increase their productivity. Traditionally, business applications have been standalone, native software applications that are installed on computer systems, provide various application functionality, and operate on business data using business logic. A recent trend in business application development has been the migration of business applications from standalone applications to web-based applications.